Game Over
by gethsemane342
Summary: We know why someone would sponsor a tribute. But how do they feel when their tribute dies or wins the Hunger Games? Twenty-four oneshots for twenty-four tributes, sequel to Sponsors.
1. Marvel Hoffman: District One, Boy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games

**A/n: **Following the structure of _Sponsors, _there will be twenty-four oneshots in total, in boy-girl order. I have included a description of the sponsor for those who have forgotten or haven't read _Sponsors_. After the first two chapters, updates should be one a day (I am away for a few days, hence the delay) and I may update two on the same day as i want to get this up before I go to uni. Credit goes to _healer96_ and _September Sorrows_ for the idea. Please, enjoy.

Game Over

1) Marvel Hoffman – District One (Boy)

_Sponsor – a man who is in it for himself._

I'm stoked, watching the Games. My guy's doing awesome. Sure, people reckon Cato or Katniss will win but Marvel's done damn well too. A few kills to his score. Kid's going to win, I can see it. I did right in betting on him.

I laugh when the screen shows him checking his nets. He's caught the little kid from District 11 and that's going to make Fire Girl mad. She'll lose her focus and be easier to kill. I love it. This guy's got smarts; I can practically _feel_ that money.

The girl starts shouting for Katniss and she starts shouting back. Like a proper professional, Marvel spears the girl. That should shut her up. Guy was worth all the-

No!

She can't! She can't _kill_ my guy! My money … my kid … why?

I turn the screen off, furious.

How the hell am I going to pay up for that bet?


	2. Glimmer Wetes: District One, Girl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games

**A/n: **Following the structure of _Sponsors, _there will be twenty-four oneshots in total, in boy-girl order. I have included a description of the sponsor for those who have forgotten or haven't read _Sponsors_. Credit goes to _healer96_ and _September Sorrows_ for the idea. Unless i can think of a cunning plan for getting this updated without access to my computer, the next update won't be until 11th or 12th September. After that, updates will be one-a-day. Thank you for the kind reviews and by all means, feel free to criticise. Enjoy!

2) Glimmer Wetes – District One (Girl)

_Sponsor – a drunkard who made a bet._

Virgil and the guys have been laughing at me for days. I don't remember betting him or phoning to sponsor a tribute. But I got a call off some lady asking me how much I wanted to give a few days ago and Claude told me what I'd done.

I might have been drunk when I agreed to do it all but I think some part of me thought ahead. This girl's brilliant! She's a ruthless killer and hot as hell! Course, the boys reckon I'm going to lose but even Virgil can't deny that she's a good fighter.

Those free drinks are gonna be _sweet_.

My cell rings. It's Virgil. Why the hell is he phoning so early?

"Hey, mate. What's new?"

I hear him sniggering. "You watching the Games?"

"No…"

"Turn 'em on. Your girl's about to get her ass handed to her." He hangs up, laughing.

Idiot. He's wrong. I know he is. But I switch on the TV anyway. Just in time to see Glimmer being stung by tracker-jackers. Man, she looks awful. I watch as Katniss Everdeen takes Glimmer's bow. My tribute doesn't make a move.

Crap.

My cell rings again. I answer it dejectedly.

"Yeah?"

"So, mate, drinks on you tonight, right?"


	3. Cato Eliker: District Two, Boy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games

**A/n:** Following the structure of Sponsors, there will be twenty-four oneshots in total, in boy-girl order. I have included a description of the sponsor for those who have forgotten or haven't read Sponsors. Credit goes to healer96 and September Sorrows for the idea. Updates will be one a day (possibly twice if i run out of time) Thank you for the kind reviews and by all means, feel free to criticise. Enjoy!

The next two chapters - especially 4 - are being absolute b*****s. If you get a weird message, try refreshing the page. That *should* make them work. Otherwise, i'm stumped (it's taken me 18 hours to get this far with the problem)

3) Cato Eliker – District Two (Boy)

_Sponsor –an efficient woman from the government._

I am pleased with how the Games have been progressing. As Cato Eliker has gone through the days, more and more people have compared our personalities. The more scared they are of him, the more scared they are of me. He was a good investment; efficiency has gone up by ten per cent.

I watch the screen carefully. It is just Mr. Eliker left against the tributes from District Twelve. These tributes are also hard workers but they have spoiled the nation's mind with their 'love' story. Many of my workers are even beginning to question the Games. That is why it is good that I and many others have given Cato Eliker our support. He has survived this long. And now he shall win.

On screen, he is killing Peeta Mellark. He is not being obvious about it and I approve. Even outnumbered, Cato only thinks about winning.

Now what is Peeta Mellark doi-

No.

Why did I not see that? How did I miss it!

Cato falls with Katniss Everdeen's arrow buried in his hand.

As the night wears on, I know that every viewer is glued to the screen as the muttations attack him. Yet he fights back to begin with and I feel confident. It is only as the night continues and his attacks have almost stopped that I begin to realise the impossible is happening.

"Make it count."

Katniss Everdeen fires a second arrow.

The cannon fires.

I scowl as I watch Mellark and Everdeen. Cato failed. Everything he did, all the work he put in, it was for naught.

My workers will be awful tomorrow.


	4. Clove Dakin: District Two, Girl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games

**A/n: **Following the structure of _Sponsors, _there will be twenty-four oneshots in total, in boy-girl order. I have included a description of the sponsor for those who have forgotten or haven't read _Sponsors_. Credit goes to _healer96_ and _September Sorrows_ for the idea. Updates will be one a day (possibly twice if i run out of time) Thank you for the kind reviews and by all means, feel free to criticise. Enjoy!

4) Clove Dakin – District Two (Girl)

_Sponsor –a sexist man._

My wife finally believes me when I say I ain't sexist. And it's all down to that lass, Clove. I jus' keep talkin' about her when my wife gets mad and she calms down.

I have to say, she's pretty damn fierce with them knives. Maybe not as fierce as the lad but a damn sight scarier than any lass has the right to be. I don't reckon I wasted my money on her.

The screen is showin' her about to kill the lass from District 12. Actually, if Katniss didn't go round kissin' that lad, Peeta, I'd have thought she were a man too. But she ain't as scary as Clove, no sir.

The giant from District 11 shows up. He's shoutin' 'bout the little girl.

Wait!

Clove never killed that lass, Rue. Marvel did.

"Stop," I shout at the screen. "You got the wrong one."

The giant smashes his rock onto Clove's head.

"Dammit!"

"Calm down," my wife says. "It's only a game."

"But … but…" I splutter. "My money!"

"Hmm?"

I glare at her rebelliously. "I knew lasses were weak. I should've gone with the lad."


	5. Liev Otol: District Three, Boy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games

**A/n: **Following the structure of _Sponsors, _there will be twenty-four oneshots in total, in boy-girl order. I have included a description of the sponsor for those who have forgotten or haven't read _Sponsors_. Credit goes to _healer96_ and _September Sorrows_ for the idea. Updates will be one a day (possibly twice if i run out of time) Thank you for the kind reviews and by all means, feel free to criticise. Enjoy!

I'm sorry you couldn't see the chapter yesterday. I have no idea what's going on. I'm hoping this will remedy it.

5) Liev Otol – District Three (Boy)

_Sponsor –a woman who wanted to see the wonders a tribute can perform._

I was right. Even Javan is impressed. The boy from Three did something no one else even thought of: he reactivated the mines. I'm so glad that Javan let me sponsor him: my money got him a bit of food after the first day. It let him live to do something magical.

I almost feel like boasting to people. I want to tell them that I was right – my tribute did have something more to him. He's the one who shocked us all. But that would be childish. It's still hard to stop myself though.

I must say, I'm incredibly annoyed when Katniss destroys all his hard work by setting off all of the mines. Javan simply laughs at me when it happens. I suppose the boy will be able to do something else, though. Something just as amazing with those talented hands. The Games aren't over yet.

The bigger tributes and Liev return and see the wreckage. They're furious. I'm not surprised; I am too. But then the largest boy – Cato – reaches towards Liev and grabs him. I feel a fleeting stab of sympathy for my tribute as Cato snaps his neck. Then I can't help feeling depressed. Those magic hands will never do anything, ever again.

"I thought he had no chance," Javan comments mildly.

"I know," I reply and sigh. "But he was worth it anyway."


	6. Sulia Davisun: District Three, Girl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games

**A/n: **Following the structure of _Sponsors, _there will be twenty-four oneshots in total, in boy-girl order. I have included a description of the sponsor for those who have forgotten or haven't read _Sponsors_. Credit goes to _healer96_ and _September Sorrows_ for the idea. Updates will be one a day (possibly twice if i run out of time) Thank you for the kind reviews and by all means, feel free to criticise. Enjoy!

Are the chapters still being weird?

6) Sulia Davisun – District Three (Girl)

_Sponsor – a boy who is being punished for fighting._

Normally, I love watching the Hunger Games. The first day's bound to be awesomely gruesome. But I had to give all my money to Sulia Davisun, didn't I? Her mentor was pathetic! So grateful. I'm probably her only sponsor.

Mom's invited my friends over. This is another punishment for hitting Albion again 'cause he laughed at me. My friends all know what I've done. They're taking bets on how long the thirteen-year-old will last. I'm trying not to get annoyed with them because that'd just get me _another_ punishment.

As the tributes stand around the Cornucopia, my friends point her out to me.

"There she is."

"I give her ten seconds."

"Really? I give her five."

"Shut up," I growl.

Then Emil speaks. "She's the same age as my sister."

We all stare at the screen for a moment. I guess she is. Weird. I never thought of that before.

The gong sounds before any of us can comment. The tributes all move and we lose sight of Sulia as the camera shows the boy from District 9 being stabbed by Clove. Then another boy being killed by Zita from Four.

"There she is!" Gaius yells. He points to a figure running towards the field. To my surprise, all the boys start cheering though some slightly mockingly.

"Go on, Sulia!"

"Keep going!"

"Come on, don't let our boy down now!"

"You can do it!"

"No!" shouts Emil. Our eyes are glued to the screen as the boy from District 1 reaches her and spears her. She falls to the floor.

"Ah, well, buddy. Looks like you lost your money," Gaius says nonchalantly. Most of the others laugh. I make a rude gesture at him. He doesn't need to tell me what I already know. What a stupid punishment. I hope Mom's happy.

"She never even got the chance to use it," Emil whispers. I can see he's shaken up. With a glance at Mom's smug expression, I ask him whether he wants to go outside. We go.

Once outside, Emil takes a shaky breath.

"You OK?" I ask.

He looks at me with confused eyes. "How could you?" he whispers. "How could you place a … a _price_ on her life?"

"Em-"

"It's despicable. She's just a kid. Like my sister. And all you can think about is how much money you 'wasted'."

"I didn't-"

"Just be glad you don't live in those districts," he hisses, his face livid. "We're wrong. All of us. Kids like her, they shouldn't be in those Games. You can't play with children's lives." He turns and walks away, furious, though I think I see tears trickling down his face. I stand there, stunned at his outburst, and think about what's just happened. I just lost all of my money because I sponsored Sulia Davisun. And that sucks.

But I just lost my friend because I agreed with what the Hunger Games do to the tributes.

And that's worse.


	7. Kornel Aster: District Four, Boy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games

**A/n: **Following the structure of _Sponsors, _there will be twenty-four oneshots in total, in boy-girl order. I have included a description of the sponsor for those who have forgotten or haven't read _Sponsors_. Credit goes to _healer96_ and _September Sorrows_ for the idea. Updates will be one a day (possibly twice if i run out of time) Thank you for the kind reviews and by all means, feel free to criticise. Enjoy!

7) Kornel Aster – District Four (Boy)

_Sponsor – a man who likes to see a sane winner._

The tributes are fighting hard in the Cornucopia. And Kornel Aster is no exception: he's already killed the boy from District 6. But I'm pleased to see he's not like Cato or Clove; he doesn't revel in it. He's a proper man. Yes, he'll sustain my image perfectly.

I watch as the screen flashes to show the girl from 6 bravely fighting Cato. She doesn't last long. The giant laughs as he runs her through. I shudder. He must be a barbarian. If he wins, I know the Games will have gone to the dogs.

But not while Kornel is alive.

The camera moves to show Kornel running hard after the little girl from District 11. I urge him on silently. More kills make him a more respectable tribute. And he's the best person to kill this girl. After all, he's not a maniac.

To my surprise, something knocks him sideways. As Kornel gets up, the male tribute from Eleven – Thresh – appears. He glares at Kornel as my tribute faces him.

Kornel's expression doesn't change as he charges the giant. But then Thresh grabs him …

Come on, Kornel. You've got to win! I need you to.

My heart sinks as he falls to the ground with a broken neck.

Great.

Looks like there's going to be a crazy winner this year after all.


	8. Zita Wend: District Four, Girl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games

**A/n: **Following the structure of _Sponsors, _there will be twenty-four oneshots in total, in boy-girl order. I have included a description of the sponsor for those who have forgotten or haven't read _Sponsors_. Credit goes to _healer96_ and _September Sorrows_ for the idea. Updates will be one a day (possibly twice if i run out of time) Thank you for the kind reviews and by all means, feel free to criticise. Enjoy!

8) Zita Wend – District Four (Girl)

_Sponsor – an artist._

The outfits the tributes have been given are an absolute disgrace. The colours just do not work together. The combination is too practical. These people look like they're going on a _hike_. I can't _believe_ how much standards have been lowered.

Zita Wend has just about made this outfit into something creative but it is not art. She is practical and so are her clothes. They hide no subtleties. Everything is too plain, too dull for her. She needs more. Still, I very much hope she will win. She would look wonderful as champion.

On the screen, the girl from District 12 is pushing a tracker-jacker nest onto Zita and her companions. This girl is not art, nor will she ever be. She is far too separate from the beauty surrounding her to be so.

The nest falls in a silent arc and lands upon the sleeping tributes. Glimmer Wetes falls instantly. The insects proceed towards Zita.

Oh, no. No, that won't do. I simply will not have someone as tasteless as, say, Clove or Thresh win these Games. Arise, Zita.

Zita stays on the floor. Her stings are large but strangely endearing. They paint a picture – vulnerability and youth under practicality and age. Wonderful! Yes, this is perfect. In fact, it is better for her to die now, forever encased in art. She was worth the money. She is a creation. She is eternity.


	9. Birch Parker: District Five, Boy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games

**A/n: **Following the structure of _Sponsors, _there will be twenty-four oneshots in total, in boy-girl order. I have included a description of the sponsor for those who have forgotten or haven't read _Sponsors_. Credit goes to _healer96_ and _September Sorrows_ for the idea. Updates will be one a day (possibly twice if i run out of time) Thank you for the kind reviews and by all means, feel free to criticise. Enjoy!

If the numbers seem different to before, this is because i found out some information from CF i didn't know before and subsequently altered my calculations.

9) Birch Parker – District Five (Boy)

_Sponsor – an old woman who always sponsors the boy from District Five._

Just as I have done every year, I sit down in front of the television and switch it on to the Hunger Games. The commentators discuss the odds on each child. I close my eyes. Children should not be treated as gambling chips. I know this is the punishment of the districts but all I can see is death. We Capitol citizens see the districts as savage. Yet, after all these years, I cannot help but feel that _we_ are the truly barbaric ones.

The tributes arrive on the podiums. So many young children.

Just as I did last year, I consider switching off the screen again. If there is one thing an old woman should not have to do, it is watch more children be butchered in the name of entertainment. And just as I did last year, I force myself to keep watching. I owe it to Birch Parker. To District 5. To all the people who have lost children in these Games.

For an hour, I watch the carnage unfold on screen. I don't focus my gaze for too long, especially not on the younger children. Then I see the sight I had hoped would not appear.

Birch Parker is being tackled by a strong young woman who I believe is named Clove. To my horror, I watch him struggle as this girl carves patterns into his skin. He is going to die.

Birch Parker will be the one-thousand-seven-hundred-and-twelfth person to die in these Games. He will be the seventy-third boy from District 5 to be killed for entertainment. He will be the thirteenth person I could not save. And he will never be seen as more than a statistic to most people in this world.

The girl finishes her work, smiling savagely. And as the camera zooms in on this smile, I am suddenly filled with relief. Birch has died. But at least he died before he could lose his soul. He has not become what we have made this girl. At least he had that one, small mercy.


	10. Menna Vale, Foxface: District Five, Girl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games

**A/n: **Following the structure of _Sponsors, _there will be twenty-four oneshots in total, in boy-girl order. I have included a description of the sponsor for those who have forgotten or haven't read _Sponsors_. Credit goes to _healer96_ and _September Sorrows_ for the idea. Updates will be one a day (possibly twice if i run out of time) Thank you for the kind reviews and by all means, feel free to criticise. Enjoy!

10) Menna Vale (Foxface) – District Five (Girl)

_Sponsor – a woman who is afraid of being alone._

I don't know what Menna Vale has been thinking. When she has been given aid – water, medicine – she has seemed happier than usual. But she never speaks. She doesn't express much emotion. After all these days, I still don't know what she thinks of her situation.

Some days I am glued to the screen, praying that she's happy. But on others, I stop watching her because I start to imagine what it must be like to be her and that fills me with so much dread that I want to scream!

Atticus thinks she has a good chance of winning. Even though she's now against Cato and the lovers from District 12, he thinks that if she hides for long enough then one of them will die. And, depending on who is left, all she has to do is stay calm and use her cunning. I'm not so sure. All of the remaining tributes seem stronger. Cato has his strength, hatred and loss of Clove. Katniss and Peeta have each other. But I suppose that if she is alone, they can't kill her.

Today, Katniss and Peeta are foraging for food. I don't mind watching them because they remind me of how lucky I am to have Atticus. On the screen, Peeta has left a pile of food on the ground. Menna hops into view and steals some of it, just as she always does, before running again. All of this in silence. I shiver.

Katniss and Peeta begin to argue about where the food has gone. The screen switches to Menna. The fox-faced girl is inspecting some berried carefully before placing them in her mouth.

I'm horrified to see her body stiffen and her eyes roll. She collapses. Her body doesn't make a sound as it hits the soft ground.

She's dead!

Tears spring to my eyes. I wanted to help this girl so much. I wanted her to know she wasn't alone. And now I'll never know if it worked.

"Poor girl," Atticus murmurs.

As Peeta and Katniss discuss her death, I feel even more wretched. I almost wish they had found her and killed her. Or even Cato, brutal though he would have been. Just so she wouldn't have had to suffer that death.

Just so she wouldn't have died alone.


	11. Rodery Stem: District Six, Boy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games

**A/n: **Following the structure of _Sponsors, _there will be twenty-four oneshots in total, in boy-girl order. I have included a description of the sponsor for those who have forgotten or haven't read _Sponsors_. Credit goes to _healer96_ and _September Sorrows_ for the idea. Updates will be one a day (possibly twice if i run out of time) Thank you for the kind reviews and by all means, feel free to criticise. Enjoy!

11) Rodery Stem – District Six (Boy)

_Sponsor – one of twenty-four friends; a man who was forced to sponsor Rodery Stem as part of a bet._

Today's going to be awful. It's the first day of the damn Hunger Games. The twenty-four of us are going to watch it together. I've already got my money. In fact, me and Leto are making bets on whose kid goes first.

We both betted for our own kid.

Man, I wish I'd gotten first pick.

The tributes are onscreen and Julius and some others are being bloody idiots by saying how great their tributes are. I don't want to stay here. This is going to be hell.

The gong sounds. Some kids bolt and others go for the items. Justin groans as his kid gets knifed and hands his money in. Terra cheers for Katniss. I'm just happy that my kid wasn't the first one to go; I wouldn't have put it past him.

Actually, I think the little kid's grabbed a sling. The idea of him fighting would be funny if I hadn't wasted my money on him.

Athena slaps her money down as her kid is killed and then Nero does the same. I spot my kid edging out of the fighting, sling in hand. He's pretty quick. Maybe he'll make it.

The guy from Four swings his sword at the kid's neck. Dammit.

"Hey, my guy got your kid good," Julius laughs. "What a loser."

I feel like thumping Julius. This was _his_ bloody idea.

"Hand your money in," he adds, still laughing like the crap friend he is.

I put it on the table.

"For your information," I say stiffly, trying to get under his skin, "his name wasn't 'loser', it was Rodery. Rodery Stem."

He just gives me an odd look.

"Whatever."


	12. Jane Berry: District Six, Girl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games

**A/n: **Following the structure of _Sponsors, _there will be twenty-four oneshots in total, in boy-girl order. I have included a description of the sponsor for those who have forgotten or haven't read _Sponsors_. Credit goes to _healer96_ and _September Sorrows_ for the idea. Updates will be one a day (possibly twice if i run out of time) Thank you for the kind reviews and by all means, feel free to criticise. Enjoy!

12) Jane Berry – District Six (Girl)

_Sponsor – a father whose daughter wants Jane Berry to go home._

My daughter is excited about the Hunger Games. She insisted on speaking to the mentor of 'Janey' and is now convinced that because I'm on the case, Jane Berry is going to go back to her boyfriend. I know I shouldn't encourage her but I don't have the heart to explain that my money might not make Jane win. I'm not even sure Valene should watch the violent parts of the Games but she insists she's a 'big girl' and can 'handle it'. She wants to see Jane.

As we wait for the tributes to appear, she chatters excitedly about what Jane's boyfriend will do when she gets home. I try to be enthusiastic but it's hard. I hope Jane Berry will win, if only so my daughter's heart can't be broken.

The tributes appear. Valene points Janey out, her face animated with excitement. Then the gong sounds. Just one minute in, a boy is killed by a flying knife. Valene screams and buries her head in my shoulder. I put my arm around her quivering body.

"Is Jane OK?" she asks quietly.

"Yes. She's gotten something and-" I wince as the brute from Two slashes at a boy.

"Daddy?" Her breathing quickens.

"Sorry, honey. Yes, she's fine." Valene calms down but doesn't remove her head. On the screen, chaos reigns. I see Jane hesitating and turning to run away. She trips. Then the girl from Three is shown, running and dying. For a few minutes, it's only fighting. Jane gets involved in a brief fight but escapes. The boy from her district is killed.

"Is she still OK?"

"Yeah, she's-" I stop because she is facing the brute. "Uh … she's nearly in the field," I say in a loud voice, as though that will hide the truth. "Doing real well, honey."

"You sound weird, Daddy," she says and lifts her head, just as Cato knocks Jane's club away and slashes at her with his sword. Valene screams as Jane collapses, dying. Then she runs from the room, sobbing. She refuses to let me into her bedroom and, eventually, I go back downstairs.

After the bloodbath, she comes down. I'm not sure what to say to her. Her present was wasted but that's not important. Valene is.

"Why did Jane have to die, Daddy?" she whispers.

"Because the districts were very naughty, sweetie."

"But why Jane? Or Luke or Rodery? How do you know they were naughty?"

"Well, I-"

"Why do we punish them, Daddy? Wasn't the rebellion years ago?" She looks confused. "Will anyone kill me if they want to?"

"No, no," I say hastily, alarmed. "Of course not, there's no reason to kill you."

"But why them?"

"You see…" I pause for a moment, not really sure how to explain why these children have to die in a logical and kind way. I try again. "The fact is … well…"

"Daddy," she interrupts softly, her eyes full of tears. "I hate the Hunger Games. They're horrible."

She breaks down. I hug her, at a loss for words. How could one simple thing hurt my daughter so much?

I think I hate the Hunger Games too.


	13. Ash Tanis: District Seven, Boy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games

**A/n: **Following the structure of _Sponsors, _there will be twenty-four oneshots in total, in boy-girl order. I have included a description of the sponsor for those who have forgotten or haven't read _Sponsors_. Credit goes to _healer96_ and _September Sorrows_ for the idea. Updates will be one a day (possibly twice if i run out of time) Thank you for the kind reviews and by all means, feel free to criticise. Enjoy!

_12/06/2011 - In response to a review, the summary at the beginning has been altered. The rest of this fic remains untouched._

13) Ash Tanis – District Seven (Boy)

_Sponsor – a grieving mother whose dead son looks remarkably like Ash Tanis._

Every day without Lucius is like a day in hell. It is agonisingly painful to get up because I think about him. It hurts to move through the day because I see him. It is torment to sleep because I dream about him.

That is why it's so good that I've found Ash Tanis.

And so bad that I have to watch him.

It is the day after the interviews, the day after I decided to help Lucius (Ash). The Games are about to begin. I hold a picture of my son as I watch the screen, impatiently waiting for Ash Tanis to appear. I need this so much.

The tributes appear. I stare hungrily at the boy who is almost my son. I've given as much money as I can to help him. He _needs_to live. I can't lose him too. Not two boys. I just can't.

The gong sounds and chaos breaks loose. I see kids run left and right. Ash runs straight for the pile. His strides are shorter than Lucius' but he swings his arms in the same way.

I clutch Lucius' picture tighter.

For a while, I lose sight of Ash, apart from a few vague flashes, and it's as though I've lost my heart. I breathe quickly, gripping the picture so tightly that my knuckles turn white. But then, to my immense relief, my boy is shown, pushing a girl away. She falls and her head hits the ground. She doesn't get up. Ash turns and finds himself facing one of the larger boys. I hold my breath and nearly scream as the shot changes to show a girl being killed with a spear.

My hand begins to hurt from gripping the picture but I don't care. This is all I have left of my beautiful child. I _need_Ash Tanis to win.

Another boy dies, carved to death. Lucius would have loved that. He would have considered all the possibilities the killer could have done to complete his task. I miss him so…

A girl meets her end.

The camera shows Ash desperately fighting the big tribute. He's losing…

No. Please, not my-

He turns and breaks free of the fight. And runs.

Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you…

A blond-haired boy slashes at him … no, please … stay away from the brute …

NO!

_Smash!_

"Thought I'd help," the blond-haired boy remarks casually, ignoring Ash. Tears run down my cheeks. I've lost him.

Lucius.

Ash.

My two lost boys.

Glass falls to my feet as I unclench my fist. My hand is cut and bleeding from the broken picture. But I can't feel it. All I feel is the pain of my heart cracking in two as I gaze at the body of Ash Tanis, the second son I could not save.


	14. Runa Cress: District Seven, Girl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games

**Review reply to _Sephiesport_**: _I'm actually not sure if you're reading this chapter yet but if you are, thanks a lot for the review! That one is one of my faves too. Thanks for the encouragement :D_

**A/n: **Following the structure of _Sponsors, _there will be twenty-four oneshots in total, in boy-girl order. I have included a description of the sponsor for those who have forgotten or haven't read _Sponsors_. Credit goes to _healer96_ and _September Sorrows_ for the idea. Updates will be one a day (possibly twice if i run out of time) Thank you for the kind reviews and by all means, feel free to criticise. Enjoy!

14) Runa Cress – District Seven (Girl)

_Sponsor – a woman who already has it all._

My tribute this year doesn't look promising. She seems confident, it's true, but it's all bravado. Yet I'm still looking forward to seeing her perform. I can already imagine the things she might do. The scrapes we – she – will get into. The moments of terror and triumph. The things that will be remembered in years to come.

The Games begin and Runa dives straight in. Looks like I got a live one this year.

I gasp as she avoids death narrowly and cheer when she fights someone else for the use of a bag. Other tributes die but I don't care about them. I'm with Runa now. Screams, blood, chills, it's all part of the fun. These Games are looking exciting already.

Runa's one of nine people left and is battling Glimmer. That girl looks like every boy's dream but she fights like a demon. I love the contrast they present – the short and stocky Runa versus the tall and beautiful Glimmer. The eager and determined against the ruthless and powerful. You just can't write stuff like this.

Glimmer leaps at Runa's throat and kills her. A pang of disappointment goes through me – she lost! But then I settle back to watch. After all, picking a winner is luck of the draw and I suppose that this year, the odds were just not in my favour.

I wonder who I'll get next year.


	15. Mal Zeno: District Eight, Boy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games

**A/n: **Following the structure of _Sponsors, _there will be twenty-four oneshots in total, in boy-girl order. I have included a description of the sponsor for those who have forgotten or haven't read _Sponsors_. Credit goes to _healer96_ and _September Sorrows_ for the idea. Updates will be one a day (possibly twice if i run out of time) Thank you for the kind reviews and by all means, feel free to criticise. Enjoy!

15) Mal Zeno – District Eight (Boy)

_Sponsor – a good-hearted man who rarely gives out money._

I only sponsored the kid last night and I already feel like I got some bad thing waiting for me. I'm nervous, I reckon. I don't often give out money. I want this guy to be worth it.

Mind you, ol' Mal looks calm as anything, up there on that circle. He's watching the other tributes. Calmer than me, I guess. Definitely calmer than my wife – she's clutching my hand, hard. Also, she's looking at me like I mighta grown two heads.

The gong goes and kids run everywhere. A guy fights Everdeen for a bag before Clove kills him. Then lots more chaos. Where the hell's Mal got to?

Ah. Found him. He's pushed a girl aside but he doesn't attack her. In fact, he's turning round.

"Oh, my," whispers my wife.

Ol' Mal is taking on the girl from District 4 barehanded as the little girl who was meant to be her victim runs off. It was a good thing to do.

She smashes a mace on his head.

"Goddamn," I mutter, annoyed. He lost. Already.

The screen switches to show the girl he saved running. Then the guy from One stabs her.

"He died to save her," my wife says quietly. "You were right. He had a good heart."

"Yeah, but look where it got him. He's dead and so's she." I scowl. "I ain't never giving out money again, for these stupid Games. Waste of time." I storm out of the room. Bloody Games. Shoulda never bothered to help anyone out.

"You don't mean that," my wife calls up to me.

"Yeah, I do."

I remember the stab of pleasure I felt when I phoned Mal's mentor and heard how happy he was. Guess I lost out, just like Mal. But maybe he knew how good it felt, to be the nice one. Guy like him didn't deserve to die. The world needs more selfless people, just like him. But if they're all dying … maybe I could …

"Fine," I yell down to my wife. "I'll sponsor another kid next year. But I bet it doesn't work!"

She says nothing but I know she's smiling smugly. She knows me too well.


	16. Ivy Yaznikov: District Eight, Girl

**Disclaimer:**I do not own The Hunger Games

**A/n:** Following the structure of Sponsors, there will be twenty-four oneshots in total, in boy-girl order. I have included a description of the sponsor for those who have forgotten or haven't read Sponsors. Credit goes to healer96 and September Sorrows for the idea. Updates will be one a day (possibly twice if i run out of time) Thank you for the kind reviews and by all means, feel free to criticise. Enjoy!

16) Ivy Yaznikov – District Eight (Girl)

_Sponsor - the wife of Mal Zeno's sponsor; a woman who believes in helping those less fortunate than herself._

I'm not too sure what caused my husband to change his mind about giving out money. I don't think it was me; I think it was Mal. That tribute has made a deep impression on him.

My tribute – Ivy – survived the Cornucopia by running away. She's in the woods and has made a fire so at least she won't freeze to death. She's near Dema from District 10 and Katniss from Twelve but I don't think she's noticed. I know Katniss has spotted her but Dema seems to be walking away.

Then the screen shows a group of tributes who are nearby. And then they spot her.

What happens next makes me want to cry or scream or do anything to vent my feelings. It hurts to watch these tributes act this way. I'm so glad my husband is here, for me to hold on to, because I don't know how I could sit and watch _this_ otherwise.

Once they're done, she's left alone. The cannon hasn't fired but she looks like the only way she could possibly stand up is if someone helped her.

_Why don't you send her aid?_ I silently ask her mentor.

But the answer is obvious. She doesn't have enough money. She's beyond help.

The tributes argue about whether she's dead. Finally, Peeta – the boyfriend of Katniss – goes back. I begin to feel sick and clutch my husband's hand tighter. But then I stop. Because what Peeta is doing is bringing tears to my eyes.

He holds Ivy's hands – she's only two years younger than him – and draws out his knife.

"I'm going to help you," he murmurs gently. Ivy whimpers.

"Hurts … so much," she groans. Her eyes flicker to his knife and hope flickers over her face. "Stop … it," she whispers. "It … hurts."

I want to give her a hug so much.

"I'm going to stop the pain," he assures her. "Close your eyes. Think of something happy. Think about your family."

She obeys. A slight smile appears on her face. Quickly, he plunges his knife into her.

"I'm sorry," he whispers before he leaves and joins his companions. The cannon fires.

I can't believe it. How could … why? Why couldn't we help? Neither of us could help our tributes.

"Why did this have to happen?" I whisper, anguished. "We couldn't help them."

Tears trickle down my face.

My husband wraps an arm around me. "Just think of it this way," he says thoughtfully. "You gave her and her district hope. That musta helped."

I peer at him. "You think so?"

He plants a kiss on my forehead. "Sure. Least her mentor knew someone cared. Maybe she did too. And I reckon that's all we can hope for in this world: knowing someone cares about us, if only for a little while."


	17. Luke Eldern: District Nine, Boy

**Disclaimer:**I do not own The Hunger Games

**A/n:** Following the structure of Sponsors, there will be twenty-four oneshots in total, in boy-girl order. I have included a description of the sponsor for those who have forgotten or haven't read Sponsors. Credit goes to healer96 and September Sorrows for the idea. Updates will be one a day (possibly twice if i run out of time) Thank you for the kind reviews and by all means, feel free to criticise. Enjoy!

Erm … not a good one, sorry.

17) Luke Eldern – District Nine (Boy)

_Sponsor – a woman who believes the world is separated into fighters and cowards._

None of my family and friends agree with me sponsoring Luke Eldern. They look at him and say he's nothing special. But that's why they're idiots. None of them look beyond an appearance. They don't see the world for what it really is. Just wait, they'll be eating their words when he wins. He's a true fighter. They'll see.

Luke looks confident, standing on that metal plate. I point him out to my sister but she just says I'm mad. She's gone for Thresh Jonasson. A coward if ever I saw one.

The gong sounds. Luke races towards a pack which the girl from Twelve has gone for. I smirk as they tussle. This is exactly my point, what's going on here. Luke will never give up.

"Shows what you know," Kalare says scornfully as a knife appears in Luke's back. I stare at the screen in disbelief. That can't be right. I'm not wrong, I know I'm not. Luke's a fighter. He can't be killed this easily. It must be a dream.

"He's the first dead one," adds Father.

"Told you, you wasted your money."

I don't say anything. I can't. How could he lose so easily? He was going to win. He's a fighter. I was so sure…

"Shut up," I say eventually. They all laugh. Stinking cowards.


	18. Elana Shar: District Nine, Girl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games

**Review reply to _HIT_**: _Thanks for both reviews (and it's always good to be lazy). It's also quite fun to make fun of Bella, if you are so inclined so feel free to make fun of the sponsor :) Cheers!_

**A/n: **Following the structure of _Sponsors, _there will be twenty-four oneshots in total, in boy-girl order. I have included a description of the sponsor for those who have forgotten or haven't read _Sponsors_. Credit goes to _healer96_ and _September Sorrows_ for the idea. Updates will be one a day (possibly twice if i run out of time) Thank you for the kind reviews and by all means, feel free to criticise. Enjoy!

18) Elana Shar – District Nine (Girl)

_Sponsor – one of three siblings; a man who wishes to honour his deceased mother._

On screen there is complete carnage. Mother would have loved to see this year's Games. The arena is not particularly fascinating but there are good elements, things she would have enjoyed and the tributes fight so savagely that I know she would have been proud. She'd be considering phoning the office up now to congratulate them.

"Where's Wonder Girl then?" asks Mella irritably as a girl gets killed by Cato.

"I'm not sure," Aurelia replies, frowning. "Maybe she's already left?"

The screen flickers to show the giant from Eleven killing the boy from Four.

"_He_ would have been worth Mother's money," Mella mutters. "Look at him."

"Shut up Mel- oh!" Aurelia points to the screen. "There she is!"

We silently watch her run towards a curly-haired boy.

"She's going to fight," I say grimly and a stab of pleasure goes through me as I add, "Mother would have loved her. You'll see."

Then he pushes Elana over and she hits the floor heavily, unmoving. A feeling of despair hits me. She's dead. Already.

"Told you she was a waste of time. Just because her name was Elana."

"Yes, but a name like that … Mella, we had to."

"It was a waste and you know it."

I turn on her angrily. Why does Mella always have to be so right, so smug?

"No!" I roar, making her jump. "A waste would have been forgetting Mother. Aurelia and I tried to remember her. And you? You didn't care!"

She holds her ground stubbornly. "I do care. I'll always care. But Mother loved to win and instead of remembering any part of her _character_, you just picked a girl with her name, fooling yourself it was Mother."

"No," I protest but her words are swimming around in my head. I don't even know what this Elana was like. "I was honouring her. You weren't."

"By picking a weak girl who died within a few hours?" Mella asks but she isn't being mean. She's being honest.

"By picking _her_."

"How? How is that her? That's just someone with the same name." She moves closer to me, her eyes sad. Too sad. And I feel so tired.

"But just picking some random person? It's not-"

"Mother's dead," she says simply and it's like being hit with a hammer. "She can't come back. And this girl wasn't worthy of her."

"Fine," I whisper as tears threaten to overcome me.

"What?"

"Fine," I repeat louder. "You're right. I …" I let out a sigh of defeat and tears begin to slip down my cheeks. "I didn't want to believe she was gone. I just wanted to …"

Mella leans over and hugs me. "I know," she whispers. "And Mother would have loved you for it."


	19. Dema Fen: District Ten, Boy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games

**A/n: **Following the structure of _Sponsors, _there will be twenty-four oneshots in total, in boy-girl order. I have included a description of the sponsor for those who have forgotten or haven't read _Sponsors_. Credit goes to _healer96_ and _September Sorrows_ for the idea. Updates will be one a day (possibly twice if i run out of time) Thank you for the kind reviews and by all means, feel free to criticise. Enjoy!

19) Dema Fen – District Ten (Boy)

_Sponsor – a man who knows what it is to be an underdog._

The boy hobbles through the forest, picking up berries and leaves. I'm not really sure how he's still alive – he's had hardly any food and is starting to look ill. But I still hope for him. Because someone has to, right?

My wife is sitting in the room with me. She and I have barely spoken since I agreed to sponsor Dema. Even though he's still alive, she disapproves of my choice. I'm just not sure what to say to her. So we watch in silence.

For a while we are shown random tributes and I can't help feeling relieved for Dema. But then the screen shows that the bigger tributes – Cato, Marvel, Clove – have spotted him. My heart sinks. He might be fighting to keep himself alive but I don't see any way out of this.

"He has no chance," Maria says smugly, shattering the silence between us.

"He might do," I reply defensively because if there's one phrase I hate, it's that one. People said it to me too before I became successful. I glare at the screen. Dema's got to survive. She ignores me.

The tributes surround Dema and sneer at him.

"It's Cripple Boy," Clove says. Marvel laughs.

Dema shows no sign of fear and my heart lifts. He's got a plan. Just like me.

"I love you, Mom, Dad, Andre," he says in his quiet voice and I stop smiling. "Rose, I love you. If we'd been older, if I hadn't … I would have married you."

Cato walks towards him, sword drawn. He holds out a piece of sharp rock.

"I am ready to die, if that is how this will end."

I force myself not to look away as the three teenagers brutally kill Dema Fen. I knew this would happen, I remind myself.

Or did I?

Because, I wanted him to win, just like I have. And if I could do it, then surely he could too.

"I told you," says my wife. "Maybe you'll listen to me now."

"It was worth it," I tell her.

"Even _he_ knew he was dead," she points out.

I close my eyes and sigh. "It doesn't matter. It was worth it. Just to help him."

She rolls her eyes. "You never think properly," she says scornfully. "You waste everything on hopeless causes."

"Like our marriage?" The words are out before I can stop them and I stare at her, not sure what she will say.

She's struck silent for a few moments. Then, she nods. "Yes," she says but her voice is quieter, less sure. "Like our marriage."

"Do you want me to give up on it?" I ask.

She hesitates for a moment. "I … I don't know. We're always arguing but …" She takes a breath and seems to think about it. Minutes go past. On screen, people talk and argue. My heart is beating quickly as I stare at her, half-scared of what her answer might be

Then, slowly, she shakes her head. "We can't give up yet," she says and she sounds surprised that she's saying it but looks resolved. "One more shot." She looks me in the eye. "Let's not give up yet."

I smile at her, for what feels like the first time in months.

"Then you know why it was worth it to sponsor Dema Fen."

She rolls her eyes. "If you say so."

"I do."

She shakes her head at me – why can we never agree on these things? – and moves to leave the room. Before she exits, she turns back to look at me.

"You know why," I repeat.

She leaves then. But as she does, I swear I can see the ghost of a smile playing on her face.


	20. Jasmine Alwood: District Ten, Girl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games

**A/n: **Following the structure of _Sponsors, _there will be twenty-four oneshots in total, in boy-girl order. I have included a description of the sponsor for those who have forgotten or haven't read _Sponsors_. Credit goes to _healer96_ and _September Sorrows_ for the idea. Updates will be one a day (possibly twice if i run out of time) Thank you for the kind reviews and by all means, feel free to criticise. Enjoy!

20) Jasmine Alwood – District Ten (Girl)

_Sponsor – a boy who fancies Jasmine Alwood and wants to protect her._

I don't mind saying it: I'm worried. Watching these Games today may be the hardest thing I've ever done. How will I be able to just sit here and watch Jasmine struggle? I don't want her to be in these Games. I want her to be in the Capitol. I might not really know her but I know I don't want her hurt.

My brother is refusing to watch the Games with me because I keep muttering advice to Jasmine. He thinks I've lost my mind completely – he caught me sponsoring her and couldn't work out why I would. But he doesn't understand me. After all, what's wrong with a little make-believe?

At the beginning of the Games, I am entranced by how beautiful she is. She clutches something in her hand which must be her district token. I wonder what it is. I want to know all about her.

The gong sounds and the tributes run. I find myself cursing every time the camera focuses on someone else but at the same time, I pray it will never show her because that would mean she's fighting or dying. I might be being ridiculous, caring for a girl I've never met but I just want to pretend I love her, if only for a while. Just because.

From what I see, she stays in the area too long for my liking. But even now, I can't help but admire the way she moves. And the way she's trying to fight is strangely endearing…

One of the bigger boys fights her. My heart thumps wildly as she ducks. She parries back and- No. Please, no.

Jasmine Alwood is dead.

I try to get a grip on myself. After all, she didn't even know I exist. I've never met her. We'd never have been together. But still … why? Why did someone like her have to die?

I look at the screen without seeing it.

She couldn't even use my present.

I liked her because she looked like someone who needed protecting. I sponsored her because I thought it would be nice to pretend I was her boyfriend. And the reality is that, when it truly mattered, I wasn't there. I guess this is what's wrong with a little make-believe.

I can't pretend to succeed.


	21. Thresh Jonasson: District Eleven, Boy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games

**A/n: **Following the structure of _Sponsors, _there will be twenty-four oneshots in total, in boy-girl order. I have included a description of the sponsor for those who have forgotten or haven't read _Sponsors_. Credit goes to _healer96_ and _September Sorrows_ for the idea. Updates will be one a day (possibly twice if i run out of time) Thank you for the kind reviews and by all means, feel free to criticise. Enjoy!

21) Thresh Jonasson – District Eleven (Boy)

_Sponsor – a man who feels Thresh Jonasson should never have been taken from the fields of District Eleven_

It's a good thing this lad is strong because he is not very clever. Yes, he's been smart enough to get through the Games so far but he just let his opponent go! He's created more problems for himself! The only good thing is that he had the presence of mind to kill the girl from District 2.

Generally, though, he's doing well. There have been moments when I thought he would fail but, overall, he has been worth my money. Of course, the money is unimportant compared to what is at stake here. Compared to what needs to happen: him going back and continuing his work.

He's gotten hold of the District 2 pack and has run away from the feast. The girl he let go has gone back to her boyfriend. They look like they haven't done a decent day's work in their life. The boy from Two is running into the field. He would have been of use in District Eleven himself. But he's too focused on killing.

Thresh has actually managed to keep the boy running for a day or so now but, eventually, he catches up with Thresh. It's surprising but the boy from Two is upset about something. Thresh is just quiet. They're in the field.

Two advantages, then, for Thresh Jonasson: the other lad will not be able to think straight and they are in Thresh's territory. I can almost see Thresh winning these Games now. My investment will not go to waste.

The two lads fight. It's an impressive fight and I'm sure all the usual fools of the city will be gasping and clutching each other as it goes on but all I'm focused on is whether Thresh is alive. He better be. I'm not ready to let this country fall to idiocy.

I swear loudly as the other boy disarms Thresh and runs him through. At the same time, my son shouts loudly, talking to his friend on the phone about what an 'awesome' fight that was. He doesn't understand. All he saw was what the Capitol wanted him to see and feel. But I know what's happened.

This country has gone to the dogs.


	22. Rue Malinka: District Eleven, Girl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games

**A/n: **Following the structure of _Sponsors, _there will be twenty-four oneshots in total, in boy-girl order. I have included a description of the sponsor for those who have forgotten or haven't read _Sponsors_. Credit goes to _healer96_ and _September Sorrows_ for the idea. Updates will be one a day (possibly twice if i run out of time) Thank you for the kind reviews and by all means, feel free to criticise. Enjoy!

22) Rue Malinka – District Eleven (Girl)

_Sponsor – a theatrical woman._

I do not know whether my influence had anything to do with it – and I doubt it very much – but the script appears to have changed beyond all recognition. Some performers follow the rehearsals to the letter but others, such as Peeta Mellark improvise to great effect.

Most pleasing of all is the part which Rue Malinka is playing. She is no longer merely the young victim. She spins her magic not only upon the audience but upon Katniss Everdeen too. Together, they work on a plan to topple the high and mighty, a scene which may make the director's cut or may come to a halt halfway through. I personally hope for the former.

It is good to be the helper of the weak, I find myself thinking as I watch the Games. Though she has had no aid as of yet, that option is always there, thanks to me.

It is when I am thinking this that – as is so predictable in these things – it all goes wrong. Rue is walking towards the last fire when she is swept up in a net and held fast by the tree. This, this is irony in play – the child of trees, held captive by what she loves.

But alas, it is not irony, is it? It is simply the script fighting, and fighting hard, to return to what it once was.

Katniss runs towards her as Rue screams, for her captor – a typical henchman – has arrived. And then, true irony presents itself for the moment the fighter appears, the henchman sends a spear through the stomach of the elf. Even his death, just one second later, is no consolation.

So must this continue forever? Was I a fool to think it could be different?

Rue weaves her magic one last time by coaxing Katniss to sing for her. Unintentionally, my eyes fill with tears as a sweet voice bursts forth. For this girl is also working to change the script. Yet even if she succeeds, my work will all be for naught: this is the final curtain for Rue, and I know there will never be a way for her to take her bow.


	23. Peeta Mellark: District Twelve, Boy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games

**Review reply to _Jessica_**:_ Thanks for the review. Yeah, a lot of the sponsors are pretty horrible people (imagine writing from their POV. I feel like a jerk when i write them) Still, i hope you enjoy this one!_

**A/n: **Following the structure of _Sponsors, _there will be twenty-four oneshots in total, in boy-girl order. I have included a description of the sponsor for those who have forgotten or haven't read _Sponsors_. Credit goes to _healer96_ and _September Sorrows_ for the idea. Updates will be one a day (possibly twice if i run out of time) Thank you for the kind reviews and by all means, feel free to criticise. Enjoy!

23) Peeta Mellark – District Twelve (Boy)

_Sponsor – a man who feels that too many people overlook Peeta Mellark in favour of Katniss Everdeen._

I know a lot of people would say by this point that I must have been wrong about Katniss Everdeen. After all, she went and saved Peeta loads of times. But I can't shake the feeling she's just playing the poor guy for her own survival. Besides, I hate how she's still the one everyone talks about. Peeta is an accessory to their minds.

I don't like that their last arrow is saving Peeta's life but I suppose there is no other way for them to win. Still, I can't help scowling when Katniss takes the arrow. It just seems to symbolise their relationship – Peeta giving in to Katniss. I know she _looks_ like she loves him but I don't believe it. She hesitates a lot around him and is quite happy to ignore his existence for hours on end.

But regardless of what I think, Katniss fires the last arrow at Cato and the cannon fires.

They've won! I don't care about Katniss but I'm glad Peeta is going back. Everything I've tried, everything he's done, it's worked.

Yes!

The pair move away from the body but I'm not paying attention. I'm too happy to care. Peeta has won the Hunger Games. He can go home, find a better girl and live a life of luxury. Peeta … the boy who was on fire.

But … why are they still there?

As soon as that thought comes to me, Claudius Templesmith speaks, declaring that only one of them can win. Peeta whispers to Katniss that they should have expected it. Then, at the same time that he throws his knife into the lake, she points her loaded bow at him.

"That lying, cheating _minx_!" I shout. Katniss never gave one damn about Peeta. And he's going to let her kill him, let her go back as a winner, without ever seeing her for what she truly is.

Damn her.

Damn her to hell!

By the time I've regained control of myself, she's dropped her bow and is looking ashamed. They're arguing about who should kill who. I don't buy any of her comments. She's just embarrassed that he's the better person.

Peeta starts to untie his bandage, to let her win. Why? Peeta, can't you see who she really is? Don't _die_ for her!

To my surprise, she leaps on him and re-ties his bandage. The anger and desperation in her voice is genuine. She almost sounds like she doesn't want him to die.

Am I wrong, then? Is it me she has fooled and not Peeta?

He tells her how much he loves her, how much he would rather die than live in a world where she doesn't exist, how he'll die happy knowing she's still alive. I don't mind admitting it: this boy makes my eyes well up.

In response, she gets out some of those poisonous berries. He tries to stop her. She whispers something. Wait. What the hell are they …

Are they really going to _kill_ themselves?

Oh, boy.

"Stop! Stop!" yells Templesmith. As he declares them winners, I sag with relief. I don't care that the Games have changed completely now. Peeta gets to stay alive and that's all I care about.

And hard as it is for me to admit it … it's all thanks to Katniss Everdeen.


	24. Katniss Everdeen: District Twelve, Girl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games

**Warning: This oneshot is the main reason this fic has been rated T. Due to themes present in this chapter, it may be unsuitable for younger readers.**

**A/n:** Last one. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favourited or alerted this story - it's made me a very cheery person. I'd also like to thank those who have simply been following the fic. I hope you've all enjoyed this fic as much as i enjoyed writing it (is that possible?). One more thing: I've recieved a request to do something similar but based on the mentors' viewpoints of all these tributes (credit goes to _Be Nice To Nerds_ for the idea). Would there be more people who'd be interested in this? It wouldn't be up for a while as i'm starting uni soon but if people think it's a nice idea, i'd be willing to try and not mix it up with various law essays.

Anyway, i hope you enjoy!

24) Katniss Everdeen – District Twelve (Girl)

_Sponsor – an abused woman_

The cuts and bruises on my body still ache from all the beatings he gave me for sponsoring Katniss Everdeen. My left hand is broken in three places from that first day when he found out I had spent his money. My right leg bears a scar from when he found out he couldn't reclaim his money. He stopped short of killing me that night for one reason only: he knew that was what I wanted.

Throughout the last few weeks, the only thing which has kept me even mildly sane is Katniss Everdeen. Whenever he has had his way with me, whenever he has beaten me or sworn at me, I have just thought of the moment I tried to be her. The moment I spent as a free person, one with hope and a future. It sounds like hardly anything, sponsoring her, but it helps. Every night, when he's been asleep, I've gone downstairs and watched her. Envied her. Wished I could be like her.

Tonight, it's just her, Peeta and Cato left. Cato reminds me so much of him that it's scary. But watching Katniss easily calms me down.

Cato is being attacked by some sort of muttation and even though I know it's wrong, I can't help feeling a vicious stab of pleasure. Because Cato is Katniss' him. And he deserves all of this.

Eventually, Katniss takes pity on Cato and shoots him, using the arrow from Peeta's tourniquet. I envy her. She has a boy who would die for her and-

Wait a minute…

She won! They won!

A smile cracks my face, using muscles that feel unknown to me. Katniss won. She won. I helped her do that. That moment of daring was worth it. Katniss has helped me and I have helped her.

But why haven't they left the arena?

I shouldn't be surprised when Templesmith tells them only one can survive. I am but I shouldn't be. After all, I know how the world works. There are no happy endings.

Katniss aims her bow at Peeta. Peeta throws his knife away and she drops her weapon.

What will she do? I wish I knew. But I don't. Of course I don't. Despite all my wishes, I'm nothing like her. I'll never be like her.

Peeta is saying how much he loves her. She holds out her poisonous berries. Another stab of envy flitters through me as they begin to count down.

She even has the courage to kill herself.

"Stop! Stop!" yells Templesmith. My eyes widen as he keeps speaking. Are they … is she …

"Yes!"

I can't help shouting gleefully as Katniss and Peeta are declared the winners. Swiftly, I clap a hand to my mouth and look around carefully for the blows which will soon be coming.

Then I straighten.

Because I have just remembered the last gift Katniss gave me.

I might not be a survivor and I might not be a fighter. I'll never be brave or strong or merciful. But she inspired me to try and there is now one thing she is, which I am too: free.

I killed my husband last night.

_Fin_


End file.
